Homeland: Under Siege
by Jexo
Summary: The regions have been blindsided, each of them overwhelmed by a new and powerful organization. Barely able to survive under the pressure they set, people struggle each day to survive and remain themselves. Many have given up hope of salvation, however, some have decided to fight against the odds. With the world truly against them, can they hope to make a change to save their homes?
1. Prologue

Black clouds swirled in the sky casting a dark shadow upon the city unfortunate enough to be underneath them. The raindrops they released falling to the ground only to pelt and dampen any people or Pokemon that had yet to seek out a form of shelter from the storm. Lightning cackled in the darkened sky as thunder readied itself to follow it.

Several figures moved through the city, their trench coats not only shielding them from the rain, but hiding their identities as they moved briskly from street to street. The bright city lights of Saffron even seemed darker to them as they traversed its narrow yet vacant streets. Each of them were going to the same place, but checked throughout their journey if people were following.

"The city appears so stoic in this downpour," One of them said as he stopped to view himself in the reflection of a closed store window. His black trench coat appeared even darker in its soaked state, the light from the street lamp positioned above him doing little to change the dark appearance he would easily give. His face not only protected from the rain, but hidden from prying eyes by a large encompassing black hat. "This meeting better be worth my time." He was back on the move by the time he'd finished talking.

The closer he got, the more he would see others dressed like him. At his count it was only three, so he didn't pay them any mind as he assumed them to be heading to the same place as him – Silph Co. – easily the largest building in Saffron. Something the man knew to be saying something considering the city was practically known for its skyscrapers. Not only that, but it was in the very heart of the city, large red neon letters hung gracefully off of the building's front, just high enough to be visible almost anywhere you stood within the city walls, and just bright enough to be noticed even in the pouring rain.

The four each arrived at the same time to the building's main entrance. The automatic doors quickly opening for them, giving them access to a safe haven from the storm. Three men, and one woman who easily stood out as she wore no protection from the rain, only a long sleeve black shirt and a simple pair of jeans. Her choice of shoes being black heels, she either didn't care about the rain or lacked common sense. It was clear from her lack of shivering that she most likely was used to cold.

"What?" She asked them, her voice calm despite the warning held within her amber eyes. The three seemed to take the warning, as they didn't pry further, leaving her to wring out her black hair before she too followed them to the nearest stairwell.

"So does anyone know why we were all requested to show up here?" Another of them asked, replacing the sounds of their feet shuffling up the metal staircase. The silence that followed answered his question just as well as any spoken word could – not a single one of them knew.

The further up the building they ventured, they clearer it was to them that it was apparently empty. Something in itself which seemed odd considering the sheer size of the company, someone was bound to always be inside it doing something. However, to not see a single soul aside from themselves despite the doors having been unlocked for them to enter, was certainly unusual. As the four reached the door they sought, it became clear – whoever it was that summoned them wanted absolute privacy in the meeting – something which was either very good for them, or very bad.

"Well gentleman, and lady, through this door we will either be told of some highly illegal deal, or killed." The man said, his tone joking but none of them laughed. It was just too plausible to be funny.

"After you." Another of them offered as he pulled open the door and held it, his free hand gesturing for everyone to enter. His trench coat different from the others because of its brown coloring.

"Well aren't you a gentleman," the woman stated as she walked past him, a devious smile painted on her face. The man tipped his hat, revealing his short black hair that was beginning to gray. As she walked past him, she managed to get a good look at his face to see his neatly trimmed mustache, the effects of age having yet to impact its appearance. Her amber eyes meeting with his friendly brown. She wasn't fooled though, none of them had been summoned for being nice.

The four quickly entered the room, finding it vacant aside from a single long table and a man with his back turned to them as he gazed out of the window. "Please, sit down." The four quickly followed his instruction, instinctively aware that he wouldn't willingly set up a meeting without some form of protection from those who would prove difficult.

"So, if you don't mind my asking of course. What is it exactly you've called us for?" The man on the end stated, removing his hat which let everyone else view his face. He was almost certainly the easiest to identify as a criminal. His blond hair was long, his eyes even seemed to shine with a golden radiance, but his skin was covered in tattoos. He was also the youngest of the men – not counting the mysterious man who summoned them – which made him stand out among the gathered crowd.

The others had expected the mystery man to take offense to the outburst, but to their surprise he only chuckled. "Such youthful impatience, however, I do suppose that it is best to keep this meeting as short and straight forward as possible. I did use mild methods to incapacitate the employees here after all. They very well could wake at any moment."

They were astounded, it hadn't crossed their minds that the man would go through such great lengths for privacy. It put them all on edge as the prospect of this ending with their deaths resurfaced. It was a room filled with tension, and even as the man turned around to reveal an average man with spiked black hair and green eyes, they weren't confident to make assumptions.

"I assume you've all been questioning why I've brought you here. Correct?" He questioned rhetorically. "You're here for a mission."

"Mission? You must be mistaken then, I am far from a spring torchic anymore." The oldest of them laughed.

"No, I am quite precise. I hand picked you from the criminal underworld for this because of each of your skills. You see, I do not make mistakes." He explained, his expression emotionless.

"His body language is depicting his words to be the truth. Yet I know for a fact that it is an impossibility for someone to never have made a mistake." The man lifted his head as he finished his statement, his own green eyes gazing at his mysterious employer's with curiosity.

"You'll find I won't fall for cheap tricks. Your skills of perception through the study of body language are useless against me, Cole." The man countered, stating Cole's name tauntingly.

"Cheap tricks aren't the only things you'll find I'm capable of," Cole replied as he took off his hat, running his hand through his black hair in mock arrogance

"I'm aware. It is part of the reason I chose each of you. Your skills are unique and useful. Which is precisely why I have confidence in the mission's success."

"You have yet to explain exactly what this mission is. We don't know if it is a bank heist or a robbery of professor Oak's lab." The oldest of them explained.

"The mission is far more rewarding than a single petty crime. Compared to this, the greatest crime you can even hope to accomplish is mere child's play," he leaned in as if it were a secret before he finished, "global conquest."

"That's insane. What about Police? The Elite Four? You can't honestly be serious?" The oldest of them questioned, his voice filled with skepticism.

"It would be difficult, granted. However, if we all work together, I believe it should be easy enough to accomplish," the man paced around the table they all sat at, stopping to place one of his hands on the back's of the the old man and the girl's chairs, "don't you wish to be in command of those you have shamed you Clyde?"

"I know I would." The girl added, her voice only giving away slight traces of disdain.

Clyde seemed to be in deep thought about it, but in moments an evil smile spread upon his lips and it became clear which side had won out. "Yes, I would."

"Damn right!" The youngest of the four added. "Desmond Lionel takes shit from no one."

"How about you, Cole? Skylar?" He asked, earning himself quick nods of agreement. A smile spread upon his lips as he took in the fact that recruiting those necessary had been a successful goal. "Good, now how about we get to discussing before we end up being discovered?"

* * *

AN: I think that this story will go much better than my last one honestly, the plans I have are more free since I decided not to just focus on one specific region. Although, those who read my first version of Homeland will have insight on what will happen to those I focus on in Petalburg, but I can't promise that it would be the same. Nope, expect everything to be done, better, more fluid, more descriptively, and all around impressively.

Anyway, that means back to a series of prologue chapters. Here is the first, I believe the cast of villians have chosen should prove to be interesting enough to entertain. Anyway, I hate long Author's notes, so I suppose I'll end it here. Later.


	2. Young Heroes

The streets of Goldenrod were as they are expected to be – full. The sun hadn't even fully awakened yet as the dark skies of the previous night were only just beginning to recede, giving way to the various hues of red and yellow birthed by the rising sun as countless people moved about the city. Many of which belonging to one of two groups – students or workers – many of each group finding their steps slow as they struggled to stay awake to even get to their destination, let alone be expected to put in the required work upon arrival.

However, one lone teenage boy wasn't in either group. He walked with a tattered blanket wrapped tightly around his body as a shield from the chilly morning winds, his worn and dirtied clothing easily disproving any theories of him being a uniformed student or a suit wearing worker. His gray eyes occasionally catching the stares of those around him as he walked, he could see the hatred and disgust that filled many of them, and the pity that filled the rest.

He appeared well rested, despite the fact that he had been up long before anyone else with him on the street. His dirty blond hair was unkempt and a scruffy beard was beginning to take shape on his face. His steps were rushed and sloppy, resulting in him having to apologize for bumping into people numerous times as he made his way down the street.

"Watch it." Some of them would warn. However, he paid them no mind. Instead, he retreated into the alley nearby, checking behind him to be sure no one was watching.

"What did I manage to get this time?" He asked himself as he emptied the contents of his pockets onto the alley floor. A satisfied smirk dancing upon his lips as he picked up and searched each wallet he managed to grab each time he "bumped" into someone. After collecting a good sum of money from the folded pieces of leather he was about to leave and get something to eat, but something in his range of hearing caught his interest.

"That must have been expensive!" He could hear a kid exclaim, his ears attuned to the conversation.

"It was." Another voice confirmed. "I hope Lindsey likes it."

"I know I will," he muttered to himself after pocketing the cash he collected, his eyes focused on the two teens in question as they walked to school, one of them holding a gold necklace with a heart design in his hands.

"She will, don't worry." His friend reassured, causing the boy to nod and put the necklace in his back pocket. That was all he had been waiting for. He walked up towards the two, getting close enough to be in range for his plan to work before tripping and falling onto the boy who had the necklace, pushing him to the ground as well.

"My bad bro." He apologized, helping the boy he fell on top of to his feet. "I tripped."

"No problem," the boy replied as the two continued their walk towards school, unaware that something was missing.

"This should fetch a pretty penny at the pawn shop," he stated to himself as he turned around, holding his prize up to the rising sun to see it gleam.

The pawn shop was one of his most frequent stops within the city, a safe haven for him since he knew the owner. The items that lined the shelves were old and valuable, but had sat in the same place for as long as he had been going there. Same could be said of the owner, who he always found behind the counter when he stopped in.

"Hey Sal." He greeted with a slight wave before lifting the hand holding the necklace so he could let it dangle. "Lookie what I found."

"Drop the act, kid." Sal chuckled. "We both know you didn't find it."

"Even more reason for me to sell it." He reasoned with a mischievous smile. "I apparently can live fine without it."

"Your selling it to me so you can buy food, so you obviously can't." Sal pointed out before adding in a joke. "School teaches nothing these days."

"Very funny," he replied sarcastically as Sal took the necklace and examined it, not even asking if he accepted the trade before reaching into the register and handing him a stack of bills.

"You wouldn't be struggling to survive if you actually went."

"I would if I could ya know, but school costs money and shit." He answered dismissively, eagerly accepting the bills before thumbing through the stack to figure out how much was there.

"Look Dante," Sal started, "you can't live the way you are. Sleeping on the street alone, stealing to get by. It's a sorry sight." Dante didn't take offense to his words, he knew they were true. All except one.

"I'm not alone," Dante stated as he fished in the pocket of his warn out jeans, quickly producing a small red and white sphere that was easily identifiable as a pokeball, "I got Thrice."

"Your poorly named aipom is no substitute for guidance." Dante could see the old man's face wrinkle as he eyed Dante with worry.

"Thrice is a great name. It's three in Spanish."

"No it's not." Sal corrected. "Back to what I was saying about school."

"I don't need it," Dante replied, "I can learn pretty quick on the street. I'll be fine."

"What am I going to do with that kid?" Sal questioned to himself as he watched Dante open the door to leave.

"Oh yeah," Dante stated suddenly, "I left some wallets by the door. You can find the owners and tell them where to get them." With that he was gone, leaving Sal to stew in his thoughts about Dante's future and how easily it could be for him to suddenly not have one.

* * *

"Hey Jude!" A feminine voice greeted. The boy in question heard his name over the crowd of students chatting as they walked through the halls towards class. Closing the locker he was shuffling through to face the source of the voice – a girl he knew all too well.

He could picture the girl's fiery red hair before he even turned to see it in person. He smirked at how he had even pictured her ever-present smile. "Yo," Jude replied lazily.

"You're always so tired in the morning," she pouted, not even a second passed before she added, "and the afternoon."

"Well-"

"And at night." She continued without noticing he'd been speaking. "Don't you ever get a good nights sleep?" Her bright blue eyes locked with Jude's brown eyes in a curious gaze.

"Plenty. Just not enough." Jude shrugged.

"You never change." She giggled. "That's good, I like the lazy Jude."

"I like the short Felicity too." Jude teased setting a hand on the top of her head, quickly removed with a playful swat. "I think of being five foot seven as being short until I see you dude, you don't even reach my neck."

Jude could tell that Felicity was about to reply, but the bell cut her off, cutting through the noises of the hallway like a knife to signal the start of class.

"Man, I got a quiz today too." Jude complained, his face turning visibly sour as he imagined what it would be like, a nervous hand running through his shoulder length brown hair.

"Cheer up Jude," Felicity stated as she used her index fingers to push the sides of his mouth up to a forced smile, "it'll turn out okay." With that she had turned to leave for her class, but had fallen to the ground before she even took a second step. Jude couldn't say it was something that rarely happened to her from all the years he'd known her, so he didn't pay it any mind as she quickly made it back to her feet, her smile never fading.

"Dude the clumsiest person I know." Jude shook his head before he made his way to class, his quiz on pokemon migration patterns looking less appealing by the second.

"Yo Jude!" Jude turned at hearing his name being called, once again aware of who it was calling it before he even turned around to face them. "What class you got next?"

"Got Pokemon geography bro," Jude replied, taking in the appearance of his friend Shawn. His dirty blond hair that once reached his shoulders now only touched the halfway point of his ears. "What did you do with your hair?"

"Cut it. It was getting too long." Jude shrugged knowing it to be the truth. "So you have anything important going on in there today?"

"Quiz." Jude answered. He could see the wheels in Shawn's head turn as he mulled the information over.

"You can make it up right?"

"Guess," Jude replied uncertainly.

"Well lets hope for yes because we're getting out of here." Shawn explained, his blue eyes filled with determination as if it were a prison break out he was talking about. It didn't take much to convince Jude to do it, so within minutes the two found themselves walking outside in the bright sunny weather of Celadon city.

"What do you have planned dude?"

"Well my friend," Shawn began as he wrapped an arm around Jude while putting his other hand out in front of them, "I have the house to myself today."

That was all Jude needed to hear.

"Righteous! Bro we shoulda brought Felicity."

"So you can fail at getting her to like you more than a friend? No, she'd just slow us down anyway with her falling every five seconds." Shawn laughed. "Besides, she actually does care about her school work."

"It's not failing, just success being delayed ." Jude countered, pointing his index finger to the sky as if he were a genius retelling a story of brilliance.

"You sound like my brother."

"You have a brother dude? How come I haven't heard of 'em?"

"He's pretty far away, so I guess he just doesn't come up in discussion. His name is Micheal by the way, since I'm pretty sure your about to ask." After that, the two walked in silence as they made their way to Shawn's house. Jude was always excited to go over Shawn's house, but who wouldn't? The house was one of Celadon's greatest structures – a mansion. Shawn was a member of a very wealthy family.

The house was huge, even from a distance. The two were tired from the long walk over, but they pushed on knowing their destination was only getting closer. Jude found himself mesmerized by the fountain that stood in the middle of a small patch of grass left between the driveway as it formed a circle. "I think it's like third period now," Jude said as the two reached the door.

"So what the walk is a little long? I'll have the limo driver take ya home." Shawn offered as he opened the door.

"Or back to school, perhaps?" An older feminine voice asked moving into the gap.

"Didn't you leave?" Shawn asked the woman. Jude knew it to be his mother, her long blond hair appearing radiant in the sunlight as she stood in the open doorway.

"I said we were leaving today," she replied as she motioned to the briefcase she had rolling behind him, "I never said it would be right after you left for school."

"Dang," Shawn replied, Jude fully aware he was censoring himself.

"Hi Jude!" She greeted warmly before turning back to her son. "You always act so rashly, you must get it from your father. I suppose though, as long as you both promise to make up the assignments missed that you can stay here today and play." Jude always did like Shawn's mom – she was so cool about everything.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am running a little late to meet your father so I don't really have time to handle the situation." She explained as she stuffed the luggage into the back of the limo that drove up. Jude finding amusement in the driver's confused look as she refused his help. She did always try to do as much by herself as she could manage while he was around.

"What do you think your brother's doing now Shawn?" Jude asked almost randomly, the thought having just struck him as he realized the prospect of Shawn's brother doing the same thing they were, just within a different city.

"I think he's doing whatever makes him happy." Shawn's mom answered, her voice giving away a hint of sadness. Jude couldn't blame her for it though, it did seem to him that he was never really around which would probably hurt any parent after a while.

"Why did he leave?"

"It was just his time. Anyway, I have to go now. See you kids later!" Jude felt bad watching her leave, a hand up to her face to try to keep the tears from view of them. He hadn't meant to ask anything that would bring back bad memories, but her answer was odd.

"What does she mean by that?" Jude asked Shawn as the two entered the house, closing the door behind them.

"That it was his time to leave? You ever hear of airports?"

"Why did she seem so upset then?"

"She doesn't think he'll be back, but I know for a fact that he will be." Jude had stopped listening as he took in the house's appearance. It was even greater than it had been the other times he'd been there. Spotless, neat, and spacious. He could probably say he could fit his whole house into one room without exaggerating. "Glad to see your impressed," Shawn said as he read Jude's face, "now let's play."

* * *

AN: About a half of the characters introduced as of this update! The ones most well known from the last story will appear in the next chapter. I can't promise that they will be unchanged, but I can promise that all changes are for the better. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow. Do any of them, do all of them, it does matter.

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I want to get a chapter out for my other stories soon as well so my time will be pretty divided. After all, this isn't the only story I have, but I do tend to only focus on one at a time. I can't think of anything that needs to be said so I guess I'll leave it at that. Later.

I couldn't come up with a good name for the chapter so I used that. Don't hate me.


	3. Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Really, ask anyone.

Warning: When I put this up here the words seemed to be varying sizes even though in my document they are all the same, so I am unsure if it is all the same size or not. Try to enjoy anyway if it isn't.

* * *

The sun was barely over the horizon, casting a faint orange glow upon the city of Petalburg. The cities newest resident – Valon – slept peacefully in his bed as his lucario shifted its attention between its trainer, and the clock nearby. The moment the clock changed to say the time was six, the lucario sprung into action, effortlessly flipping the boy's mattress causing it and the boy to fall to the floor. The latter of which letting out a surprised yelp as he fell.

"What was that for?" Valon asked after he worked his way out from underneath his mattress, rubbing his bottom tenderly. The pokemon just crossed its arms as if to tell him he knew. "I said wake me up for school, not try to murder me in my sleep." Valon explained, narrowing his gray eyes at the pokemon.

Valon watched his lucario leave the room with a slight chuckle, he did have to hand it to the creature – it knew how to wake someone completely up. Usually Valon would move at a shuckle's pace through his morning routine, but today he found himself with an unusual amount of energy. Running a towel through his shoulder length brown hair after stepping out of the shower he recounted the last two weeks to himself.

"I had to move from Sinnoh to Petalburg, all so my parents could save some money while they work. Yet since I've been here, they haven't been. Least Lucario is happy, as long as he gets to train that is." Valon placed his hands on the sides of the bathroom sink as he gazed into the fogged mirror, barely able to see the bags under his eyes. "I haven't had a good nights sleep since I left. I miss my friends, I miss my house, I just miss the familiarity."

Sighing, Valon left the bathroom and grabbed clothes from his dresser, casting a disappointed eye at the white dress shirt in his hands, "I can't believe that every school in every region has the same uniform. I hoped I wouldn't have to worry about seeing this thing again."

Grabbing his backpack and his phone Valon left the house, proud that he was on his way to school earlier then usual. Gazing across the street at the sound of a door being closed Valon was surprised to see a girl his age walking outside, a backpack hung limply behind her as she held it by a single strap around her shoulder.

"Bye! I'm going to school!" She yelled back into the house before she closed the door. Valon awestruck by how her auburn hair just seemed to fall perfectly into place and how warmth seemed to just radiate from her hazel colored eyes. Even when she turned to Valon and gave him a curious look, before waving and walking to school. Valon left slightly upset at himself and his inability to have said anything to her or even muster up a wave.

"That could have went better, and it's about to rain. Great." Valon was just walking through the door of the school when the heaven's seemed to open up and let loose their wrath upon the earth. Looking behind him all he could hear was the rain impacting the concrete path to the school, it was somehow soothing, but he was glad to be watching instead of withstanding. Turning back and walking into the school he found his mind distracted from thoughts of the girl, by thoughts of a rival.

"Konner and his sceptile are so cool!" Valon could hear a girl exclaim as he walked towards his class. That had been all he had been hearing for the two weeks he'd been at the school. Honestly, he was a little jealous they weren't saying that of him, but he had just moved their so I guess he couldn't blame them. Pretending to tie his shoes, Valon listened in on their conversation.

"He won another battle?"

"Yep, he's undefeated after all."

"I heard he's going to go challenge the gym's after graduation."

Valon had heard enough. He'd known since arriving that Konner was pretty popular among the student's. Respect from the males, many of which having challenged him and apparently lost, and from what Valon could deduce, lust from some of the female students.

The image of the girl he had seen that morning returning, the image bringing a smile to his face until it changed to her swooning over Konner and his ability, and instinctively, Valon clenched his fist as he felt his stomach twist in jealousy. Standing back up and walking to class Valon could only grit his teeth and mutter, "lucky."

* * *

"Go, Wayne! Fynn, do your best!" The screams of the crowd were deafening. It was nothing like they both expected a professional battle to be, but for a simple spar in the local park, it was impressive. Neither of them knew their countless battles against one another had gathered a following, but they didn't let it distract them from what they were there to settle.

"You're not going to defeat me," the taller of the two spoke, his green eyes glaring confidently at his opponent behind his glasses, his shoulder length black hair just beginning to settle from the last impact their two pokemon had, "you should know by now Fynn."

"Shut up!" Fynn spat, gritting his teeth as his own green eyes shifted between his fallen pokemon and his opponent, one hand trembling in hesitation.

"Return it. Your beduw has had enough." His heart hoping that the downed pokemon would find the strength to suddenly stand and continue to fight with renewed power like on the television shows, but his mind aware that it wouldn't happened. His other hand running over his buzzed blond hair in frustration, sighing in defeat as he finally raised his pokeball and returned his pokemon in a pencil thin beam of red light. Wayne showing a smug smile the entire time.

"I thought for sure I'd win this time."

"I knew you wouldn't," Wayne began as he returned his own pokemon – a proudly standing staravia – the crowd beginning to disperse after seeing the conclusion, "you battled me with a disadvantage. Thinking about it, you've been fighting me for as long as I can remember. Whether it be fists or with pokemon, we were always at odds."

"Twins usually are. Just get to the point."

"You've been losing each and every time, it's destiny, I mean no one can hope to win against the odds, so stop fighting destiny."

"I don't see what destiny has to do with our sparring," Fynn remarked, skeptical.

"Well, when we're born we each have a path already set in motion for us to follow, specific personalities already programmed into us, and as relevant to this conversation, certain skills in different areas. You fail to beat me, because you fight me with a style that destiny has set for me to be better in, with a pokemon that was predetermined to be weak to the powers mine possess. Unless you find your own path, you'll forever lose." Wayne explained, adjusting his glasses as if what he had just explained was a complicated thesis.

"You're a broken record about that shit man," Fynn said rolling his eyes, "destiny isn't real. I can do whatever I set my mind too if I work hard enough! Not because god planned every single occurrence me or anyone else on this planet will have to make it so."

"You'll learn one day," he shrugged, finally moving from his spot of the battlefield to start walking away, "but even if destiny wasn't real, you'd still fail to beat me because I'm simply better."

"What was that?" Fynn asked as he moved from his spot on the battlefield as well, reaching Wayne and turning him around to hold him in place by his shoulders, Fynn's green eyes filled with rage as Wayne smirked. "I don't think I heard you. Would you say it again?"

"Sure, you suc-"

"Both of you are pathetic," a smug voice interrupted, Fynn letting Wayne go as they both turned to face the new presence. A boy the same age as them had spoken, his ears and nose pierced, and his hair dyed green and fashioned into a mo-hawk. His body well developed, Wayne exchanging a glance with Fynn as they both noticed his friends – a group of four with the same facial piercings and similarly toned body. "We watched ya battle, kiddie shit. Ya both probably don't have a skilled pokemon in the bunch. Step aside and let us show these people something really amazin'."

"Are you calling my pokemon weak?" Fynn asked, his eyes narrowed into slits. Wayne not even having to look at his brother to know the gears in his mind were turning.

"Well I ain't sayin' they strong enough to stand up to anyone on my crew. So move out our way before we see how you stand up to us." The five walking forward as if to goad the two brothers into running away, showing visible surprise when they don't. "You tryna start somethin'?"

"Truce?" Fynn asked, giving Wayne a questioning glance as best he could without removing his eyes from their soon to be opponents.

"Truce." Wayne nodded. The word was the last thing they needed to say before they burst into action, Fynn decking the leader in the nose, smiling victoriously as he heard the cartilage crunch underneath his fist.

"Whut tde puck?" The leader asked aloud, his words muffled by his hands as he tried to stop the bleeding. "Get phem!"

Wayne had opened the fight by dealing a similar blow to one of his friends, but the smile that crossed his face from what Fynn could see was more wicked in its appearance. As if he was reviling in the sight of his opponents blood as it streamed down his face. When his opponent bent over to instinctively put his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding Wayne grabbed the back of his hand and led him into his knee, the force of the blow claiming the first knock out of the brawl.

Not to be outdone, Fynn tried to do the same to the leader, hoping that it would even drive away the rest of them. However, one of his three friends grabbed Fynn's hands and punched him in the cheek, knocking him to the ground.

"You three get the other one. I'll handle the weakling who decked me," the leader said, his smirk forced through the pain. Fynn, how had been rubbing his cheek made an attempt to block his kick, but found himself turned over, violently coughing as he struggling to retain air in his lungs after the attack. "Where's that talk from before?"

Fynn managed to get onto all fours and look underneath him to see the position Wayne was in. Which, in all honesty, might have even been worse then his own. One of the goons had pinned Wayne's arms behind his back, holding him perfectly in place as his two friends took turns punching him in the chest and stomach. Fynn noticing that his glasses were cracked in one of the lenses, showing Fynn that they had tried to hit him in the eye, but found the glasses too much of a bother to try to hit through.

Fynn had been so focused on the condition of his brother, he hadn't even noticed the next attack his own opponent had done, let alone block it. Rolled over again from the same attack he found himself staring at the sky, the sides of his vision beginning to blacken as he gasped for breath. He was tempted to just close his eyes and admit defeat right there. The sky was just so beautifully blue, it could go on forever without a cloud in it from the way it looked, and the way the sun blurred his vision didn't help his temptation any either. His eyes were just beginning to descend when his vision was regained by a shadow blocking out the suns rays.

"You done? What a pathetic shit. Getting my nose broken by a lucky punch from some nobody!" His eyes adjusting to the sudden lack of blindness he could see it was the bruised face of his opponent, disappointment and rage written into his face like a book.

" I-I... Wouldn't count... m-me... out... just yet." Fynn huffed. Taking in as much air as he could manage between the words as he made it to his feet.

"That's something destiny did give you – determination." Wayne managed to say, sneaking each word out between his abusers attacks. His mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood as he could feel it drip down his face from the corner of his mouth. He could even venture a guess that drops of it had fallen to the ground every once in a while when he hunched over in reflex from being hit.

"NOW GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" With energy Wayne didn't expect someone who was just beaten so severly to have, Fynn rushed past his own opponent and tackled the two who were taking turns beating him. Giving Wayne just enough time to tip his head forward before he reared it back full force, catching the grunt holding him still in the cheek as he had turned to watch were his friends had fallen. The surprise attack was all he needed for the guy to loosen his grip enough for him to escape.

"You holding up?" Fynn asked, making it to his feet before the two goons.

"Barely. We should end this soon though, we really got in over our head this time," Wayne replied, his eyes traveling to each of the four men surrounding them.

What else is new?" Fynn asked, practically laughing about it as if it were a fond memory.

"You kids are a big pain in our ass. We were just gonna rough you up a bit, but you've pissed us too far off!" One of them exclaimed.

"You called that roughing us up? We could have died you dumb bitch!" Fynn roared back, kicking the guy who spoke in the genitals, putting him on his knees in a second, both of his hands covering the wound. It took nothing for Fynn to knee him in the nose and give him a matching injury to his two friends, and knock him out like one of them.

"We have a thing for noses today don't we?" Fynn joked.

"Seems so!" Wayne exclaimed as he avoided one goons punch and pulled him into the way of another goon's punch. Using him as a shield as he hit his own friend. Ignoring their cries of anger, the two ended up teaming up against another of them, Fynn sweeping his legs out from under him while Wayne punched him in the eye. The eye injury and the hard landing soon claimed his consciousness as well.

Two left.

It then ended up being a one on one fight. Wayne fighting the last goon, while Fynn settled the score with the mo-hawk boss. "You two ain't normal. We beat the shit outta ya and ya still got the strength to fight."

"You think you're the first gang we've fought against? Unfortunately it's a more common occurrence then I'd like." Fynn explained as he faked a left jab only to use his lack of defense to land a right hook. Hearing his body hit the ground was the biggest relief he had felt that day. Hearing another body hitting the ground soon after and turning to see Wayne the one still standing was the second.

"Man, we did a number of them," Fynn said as he looked around, watching Wayne wipe the trail of blood from his chin before responding.

"I'd say they did a good number on us too." Energy exhausted, the two fell to the ground. Each of them leaning back, using their hands as braces as they were outstretched behind them. They looked at each other, sharing a look of seriousness before the two burst out laughing. Each of them letting the hands fall limp as they fell to look up into the sky.

"You two really are brothers."

The voice was feminine, filled with amazement, and familiar.

"What are you doing here Aria? I thought you had to do something with your mom?" Wayne asked, not even bothering to turn his attention from the sky to see if he was right. Fynn didn't care, he knew when Wayne guesses, they most likely was. _Intellectual types_ Fynn shrugged.

"Well, it got rescheduled and I heard you two were having another battle here so I came to see it. Instead I got to watch you took out a bunch of thugs." The two brothers could tell from her steps that she was walking towards them, but found herself having to jump over the unconscious bodies to reach them.

"Well, then you should have seen Fynn get his ass beat plenty." Fynn was about to speak up but Aria beat him to it.

"Oh, stop it. I saw first hand that you two worked together to do this. You may be at each others throats all the time but when push comes to shove, you both are there for each other."

"You apparently missed the beginning," Wayne began, "these idiots didn't call him out alone. They made an enemy of me too, I wasn't about to sit back and let Fynn be my only hope of retaining any dignity."

Within seconds the two were back on the feet, yelling into each others face, Aria only sighing in response. "Well you two are apparently okay. So why don't you go home before these guys wake up or the police come. With all those kids suddenly leaving, someone must have noticed."

"Fine, only if you beat me in a staring contest though!" Fynn offered. Aria nodded as the two closed their eyes as tightly as they could. Both of them yelling, "Go!"

"You're going to lose this too Fynn, it always ends the same."

"If you say its cause of destiny I swear to god I'm waking these guys up and we beating you together." Fynn threatened, never moving from his spot as he stared intently at Aria's hazel eyes, awaiting her to blink so he could win. He was staring so intently that he could even see the flecks of gold in her iris.

"Whatever." Wayne shrugged, turning to begin his walk home. "Don't say you weren't informed."

The two didn't move for a few more seconds, the anticipation thick in the air for but a moment, because after that moment, Fynn looked away. "Fuck." Aria only giving a warm smile in response as she giggled slightly. "I blame Wayne! Distracting me like an asshole!" Fynn yelled, making sure his brother could hear him. Fynn only seeing him raise a single finger into the air in response.

"It's cute how you two act towards each other. Pretending you both don't care about each other." She explained as she and Fynn rushed to catch up with Wayne, who didn't seem to care for their presence.

"I told you it was just a logical thing to do. I suppose you wouldn't get logic, being driven by emotions like Fynn. At least the emotions running his life into the ground is anger most of the time. You, however, believe in all these fairy tails like true love or love in first sight."

"You mock it now, but at my wedding you'll see," she replied, not even turning to look at him, Wayne seeing her dirty blond hair blowing in the wind as she walked with her hands behind her back and a peaceful smile on her face. _Foolish girl_, he smirked.

"The day Fynn beats me in battle, you'll find your true love." The words were sarcastic, but it made Aria eye Fynn hopefully, as if the statement would actually be true. _Great_, _now I have to beat him._

* * *

"This should do it," a girl whispered, wiping the sweat from her forehead, all of her hair hidden in the ski cap she wore. Her blue eyes overlooking the parts of the message she'd managed to write out already, her other hand busy shaking the can of spray paint for the finishing touches.

She kept an open eye for company, she had been sure to dress in dark clothing and do it at night, but it was still a risk. A risk, well worth the reward in her eyes as she stepped back from the building she had recently defiled. "The Mahogany town mart," she stated aloud, identifying the building before her, "selling RageCandyBars initially used to affect the magikarp in the Lake of Rage just to the north of here... maybe now people will start taking more of an interest in the affects people have on pokemon habitats."

"Hey you! Hold it right there!" A commanding voice yelled as a flashlight was flashed in her eyes, momentarily blinding her as she heard the barks of a Growlithe get louder. Deciding that running (even if blindly) in the opposite direction was better than standing still to await being caught. Both her and the officer that had discovered her running past the message written in green paint on the buildings brick wall.

_Freedom from control_

It might not have been the most well worded statement to get her message across, or even catchy. Hell, she'd seen commercials with better slogans, but something about writing, 'Freedom for all pokemon from the experimentation and control of humans with unjust intentions' seemed a little too lengthy, and expensive.

Even as she turned another corner in the small Johto city, she couldn't stop critiquing her own work. Averting her eyes from its search for escape routes to look behind her and cast hateful glances at the man that had prevented her from fixing anything that may have been wrong. While also silently praying that her speed was being put to use once again, keeping her ahead of the growlithe that would have easily intercepted any of the other criminals it would encounter on this particular night.

"Unlucky for you and your growlithe," she called behind her, peering over her shoulder as she spoke, "you've encountered an artist."

"Your no artist!" The officer yelled back, his exhaustion clearly evident in his voice. "Your just a girl who spray paints messages all over town!"

"I'm offended." She joked, her voice far from true sadness. "I may not be a conventional artist, but that doesn't mean I'm not. I just use spray paint instead of pen and paper!"

"Arceus that girl can run..." The officer panted finally stopping to catch his breath, clearly having reached his limit. The girl only smiling as she turned a corner, her face falling slightly at the sight of it being a dead end. Her fingers gripping the links between the chain link fence in hope it was an illusion, but the snarls of the growlithe entering the alley showed that it was in fact – real trouble.

"You want a biscuit?" She asked, leaning on her knees as she bent towards the pokemon, pulling a small biscuit out of her pocket, packed especially for this occasion. The pokemon, however, swatted it out of her hand, making her recoil as it growled at her, stopping only to bark to its trainer that he had captured her. "Sorry pooch," she said as she snapped her fingers, vanished for but a moment before she appeared on the other side of the fence, "but I can't let myself be captured."

_If I didn_'_t have Abra that would have ended completely different_, she thought as she ran out of the alley, the yellow psychic pokemon appearing on her shoulder, its light skin color contrasting the rest of her dark clothes. She'd just turned out of the alley when she suddenly ran into someone.

"Ouch... that hurt," she said as she took in the sight of the girl before her. Her curly black hair only visible because they'd collided under a street lamp, but her green eyes were bright enough to be visible even if the lamp above them took light away from the area. The new girl reached for the book she'd dropped in the collision, obviously reading it when it had happened. "Sorry about that. You okay?"

She had made it to her feet first and offered the girl her hand to assist her getting up, but she seemed reluctant to take it. "I-i'm al-alright," she replied taking the hand. _So she_'s_ shy_.

"Where did they go Growlithe?" They could hear a voice ask, a voice whose owner was only a corner away. Spring into action, she grabbed the girl's hand and lead her away from the man, eager to get as much distance between the two of them as possible.

"W-where are w-we going?" She asked, her voice slightly panicked

"Your house, you were heading this way right?" The girl nodded. "Good, I just have to get away from here!" She wasn't lying, she did need to get away from there.

"I d-don't e-even kn-know your name!"

"You can call me Alex," she replied, still running, "can you show me the way?"

"Phew, thank Arceus we got away from that guy!" Alex declared after she closed the door to the girl's house, all the lights being off giving the impression that either her parent's were around or she lived alone. Noticing the worried look she was still receiving Alex burst out, "So what's your name?"

"B-brooke."

"First off, stop fucking stuttering. It's annoying. Two, don't be so nervous, I'm not here to hurt you. Infact, I need to find a way to thank you!" Alex exclaimed as she took the ski hat off, letting her own black hair down, the bangs of which were dyed pink. Brooke seemed to visibly relax at the outburst, but Alex was still unsure if the stuttering problem would be solved so easily.

"What were you being chased f-for?"

_So close to a complete stutter free sentence_, _she_'_s at least not as nervous_.

"Well, it's a long story in actuality, but I can tell you that it is related to the messages written in spray paint across several buildings."

"Why do you do that? It doesn't get your point across."

"Well, it doesn't not get my point across either. Damned if you do, damned if you don't type thing. It's the only thing I know how to do to get it out there. The world is headed for trouble, but no one seems to have their eyes open to it!"

* * *

AN: So... yeah. I struggled to write the second scene, and the first scene I cut a little short since I decided to focus more on the characters that are new. Which, by the way, have all been introduced aside from the side characters that may become main later, but the heroes known as main characters from the jump are all introduced. I tried to put three of them in each region to give plenty of potential, and don't worry, they'll all intersect at points. I have it all planned out this time lol.

Read, Review, Favorite, Follow. One or all. Please Review, I like those. They really do make my day. Even to the point that they motivate me to work on the next chapter faster. Which I have new chapters for my others stories due soon too. I really have to get to work.

Later.


End file.
